xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zenobia
Zenobia (Japanese: , Yaegiri) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Zenobia uses the wind element, wields a Greataxe, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is full of energy as she is trained as a warrior seeking a strong opponent. Zenobia was designed by Minoru Iwamoto, character designer for Tales of Vesperia. Personality While generally well meaning in what she does, Zenobia also has an incredible lust for battle and constantly seeks stronger and stronger opponents to fight. This seemingly insatiable desire to fight strong enemies have led her to theorize that in a previous life during the Aegis War, she sided with Malos so that she could fight Mythra. Appearance Zenobia is a horned, floating woman with a lot of white hair and a white bag of winds, likely a reference to the Japanese god Fūjin, that floats around her head. She wears very little clothing beyond boots and a skirt, and has a capelet resembling wings on her shoulders. Zenobia's eyes are green and her horns are blue with white and black stripes. She bears a strong resemblance to Zaveid from Tales of Zestiria, which her designer also worked on. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Zenobia's Heart-to-heart, "Stronger than Light", takes place in the Womb Hollow in the Land of Morytha between Zenobia, her driver, and Mythra. Zenobia expresses a desire to fight Mythra as, as the Aegis, she is one of the strongest possible opponents. Zenobia's Blade Quest, A Real Challenge, is initiated upon accepting the Merc Mission "We Need To Talk!". Zenobia calls the party for a meeting in Argentum in which she expresses frustration at not being sent to fight enough dangerous foes, to which Mythra suggests that they release an ancient sealed monster for Zenobia to fight. Upon researching this monster and unlocking the four seals that restrain it, the party awaken the Thanatobeast Andraz and fight it. Discovering that it cannot be killed due to an incredibly fast recovery rate, Zenobia smacks it hard enough that it is sent flying far in the distance, perhaps never to return. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Diabolic Zephyr - Gently raise the axe overhead then bring it down crashing. * Lv. 2 - Adamantine Axe - Quickly raise the axe overhead and attack quickly. * Lv. 3 - Ascension Blade - Fly around cutting up the enemy with powerful slash attacks. * Lv. 4 - Twixt Heaven & Hell - Strike down on the enemy from on high with a powerful weapon. Blade Arts * Recharge Boost - Boost Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Carnage - Increases damage dealt when battling a boss or unique enemy. * The Indomitable - Increases damage dealt to higher-level enemies. * Greatest Warrior - More damage dealt for each enemy in the battle. Field Skills * Wind Mastery - Lv. 5 * Superstrength - Lv. 5 * Leaping - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Literature * Pouch items: Char-Grilled Grumbird (Meats), Portrait of Ger the Hero (Art) Affinity Chart Gallery XC2 Zenobia Artwork.png|Official artwork of Zenobia XC2 Zenobia Artwork alt.png|Alternate artwork of Zenobia Zenobia s.jpg|Zenobia activating her level 3 special Zenobia.jpg|Zenobia in-game Zenobia bq3.png|Zenobia during her Blade Quest Zenobia aw.png|Zenobia's awakening A Real Challenge.png|Zenobia during her Blade Quest Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Zenobia